You let me go
by GllMss
Summary: "De entrada, él ni siquiera quería casarse, y ahora que se acostumbraba a la idea, la otra loca le salía con esa... el matrimonio debería venir con vídeo tutorial o alguna de esas estupideces.


¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Me siento tan feliz de participar en un reto que yo escogí. Pero bueno, no quiero extenderme demasiado.

El fic:

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** AU (alternative universe). El texto hace mención a temáticas sensibles, de una manera no muy sensible. Si lo anterior le disgusta, no lea.

 **Aviso:** El siguiente fic participa en el reto _Cosas de Familia_ del foro **Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**

* * *

•

•

•

 **You let me go.**

•

•

•

El par violeta observa el documento sobre la mesa. Aprieta los puños y tensa la mandíbula. ¿En serio? ¿Así terminaría todo?

La mirada se eleva y va a parar sobre la pelirroja sentada en el otro extremo, quien, impaciente, mueve constantemente una de sus piernas en claro tic nervioso, haciendo temblar la mesa en el proceso.

Hace temblar la mesa; el vaso de agua sobre ella cuyo contenido ondea por la vibración; el documento mismo que da pequeños saltitos y el bolígrafo a su lado que se sostiene con su prendedor, para no rodar hasta el piso. Lo hace temblar a él. De rabia.

Suigetsu se recuesta en el respaldar de la silla y se cruza de brazos. Una sonrisa socarrona y malintencionada, de esas que muestran sus dientes de piraña hasta los molares —igual de puntudos—, y que Karin tanto detesta, se muestra en su rostro con una amplitud que no anuncia nada bueno.

La pierna de Karin deja de moverse. Lo conoce lo suficiente para saber qué algo trama y que ese algo, no va a gustarle.

—No firmaré — declara retador.

El rostro de la pelirroja se deforma en ira y la erupción de insultos estalla antes de que su abogado tenga tiempo de contenerla.

—Escúchame bien, cerebro pez —dice luego de cantarle hasta de que se va a morir—: vas a firmar, te guste o no la idea.

—Oblígame. Za. Na. Ho. Ria —vuelve a retar remarcado cada sílaba del ápodo, mientras se inclina lentamente hacia adelante con las manos apoyadas en el bordillo de la mesa.

Por suerte, esta vez el abogado de la pelirroja alcanza a anticipar su reacción, antes de que ésta se lance sobre el otro en un ataque de ira desmedida. La mujer patalea y grita como desquiciada mientras es retenida por el rubio de traje, quien insiste en que debe calmarse o no conseguirá cosa distinta a empeorar la situación.

Suigetsu se limita a reír. Aquello le trae recuerdos de sus días felicesde juventud; cuando recién se conocía con Karin y los chicos y nada se había ido a la mierda todavía.

Pero las cosas ya no son como antes.

—¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? —ruge Karin al verlo ponerse de pie.

Suigetsu quita su chaqueta de cuero del respaldar de la silla y se la cuelga al hombro. Aquel es un gesto que aún conserva de su época de _chico rudo_ en la escuela.

—Me largo —anuncia sin más—, no tengo nada que hacer aquí —declara despreocupado, provocando una nueva sarta de insultos por parte de la mujer.

—¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! —ordena mientras trata de liberarse del agarre de su abogado, pero éste imprime más fuerza en el mismo, dificultándole la acción —¡Suéltame, Naruto! —. Le exige en medio de codazos erráticos.

El aludido, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia, se limita a sostenerla de la cintura y a esquivar los golpes que van directo a su rostro. Karin pega duro y no tiene ganas de llegar casa con un ojo morado.

Suigetsu ignora la escena. Está bastante acostumbrado al temperamento explosivo de la mujer y confía en que la fuerza del rubio baste para contenerla hasta que su persona esté bien lejos del lugar, segura y a salvo. Le dedica una última mofa a la pelirroja, con la única intención de hacerla bravear otro poco, y sale del despacho con un aire triunfante.

El regocijo por la victoria, sin embargo, dura poco. Cuando sale a la acera y los sonidos caóticos de la calle terminan de apagar los gritos de furia de Karin, aún en el interior del edificio, es que entiende que realmente no ha ganado nada y que, a la larga, no hizo cosa diferente a extender más el tortuoso proceso.

Chasquea la lengua con desagrado ante la idea fugaz de entrar nuevamente y firmar de una vez por todas los malditos papeles de divorcio, pero aquello sería retractarse y ya está harto de tener que seguirle el juego a Karin, sin que su opinión pareciera importarle a nadie. De entrada, él ni siquiera quería casarse, y ahora que se acostumbraba a la idea, la otra loca le salía con esas.

Las mujeres deberían venir con manual incluido y el matrimonio, con vídeo tutorial o alguna de esas estupideces.

Se baja la chaqueta del hombro y mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos internos. Después de una corta pelea con las costuras rotas de la vieja prenda, logra dar con el ansiado paquete de cigarrillos. Sólo queda uno.

Retuerce el paquete vacío con una mano y lo lanza a sus espaldas con rabia; el pedazo de cartón no tendría la culpa de su situación, pero a nadie hacia daño desquitándose con él. Una señora mayor que pasa por su lado no parece pensar igual, pues frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza al ver la acción, para luego decirle en voz baja al niño que se agarra de su mano, que aquello no debe hacerse y que ese es un ejemplo que no debe seguir si quiere ser alguien en la vida.

 _Vieja metida_ , piensa Suigetsu mientras enciende su cigarrillo y emprende camino.

El llamado repentino de su nombre detiene su andar.

Se gira con hastío al reconocer la voz chillona del que es abogado y primo de su _querida_ esposa. Podría ignorarlo, seguir andando hasta llegar a su motocicleta y fingir que no escucho cuando le llamaban; sin embargo, una parte masoquista de su ser —la misma que lo llevó a meterse con una mujer como Karin—, le hace quedarse a la espera de lo que sea que el rubio vaya a decirle.

—Ufff, pensé que no te alcanzaba —suelta Naruto cuando está frente a él.

—¿Que quieres, Uzumaki? —. Su tono de voz resulta más agresivo de lo que quiso fuera, pero ya estaba demasiado irritado para controlar de forma efectiva sus palabras, en pos de no herir susceptibilidades. Igual, no es que el rubio fuera con exactitud una persona sensible o fácil de lastimar.

Naruto permanece inmóvil, como pensando en que dirá a continuación. Debe reconocer que realmente no tiene mucho que decirle al peliblanco, pero la única forma en que logró hacer calmar a su prima fue prometiéndole que iría por Suigetsu y hablaría con él. Tenía que dejar de hacer promesas sin pensar o terminaría volviéndose loco.

—Te invito un trago 'ttebayo —propone al fin, siendo lo único en lo que pudo pensar para retener al otro.

Suigetsu se rasca la cabeza, buscando alguna excusa. El que debe regresar a casa manejando podría servirle, pero lo cierto es que el hotel en que se hospeda no queda a muchas cuadras y el rubio tiene conocimiento de ello. Tampoco se le ocurre algo mejor que eso.

—Sólo una —acepta finalmente.

•••

El vaso en que le sirven está sucio, pero a Suigetsu poco o nada le importa una nimiedad como esa; le es más molesta la excesiva demostración afectiva de la pareja a su lado. Eso de hundir la cabeza en los pechos de una chica, es algo que debería dejarse para la privacidad. En otras épocas, aquello tampoco le habría importado, lo cierto es que, no muchos años atrás, él era uno más como ellos; pero hoy no está de buen humor, y eso es raro decirlo sobre su persona.

Empuja con ganas al hombre, cuando en un mal movimiento, la pareja va a dar encima suyo; la barra es demasiado corta y hay más sillas en ella de las que debería. Ambos se disculpan en medio de risas con olor a Vodka, para después volver a lo suyo.

—Lo que sea que quieras decir, dilo rápido. —La frustración se le ha convertido en cansancio y no ve la hora de llegar al hotel y dormir. Si hace menos de un año, alguien le hubiese dicho que estaría en esa situación, él se le habría reído en la cara con ganas.

Naruto resopla. No es un gesto que denote alguna emoción en particular, parece más bien una forma de preparación para lo que dirá a continuación.

—Deberías firmar y ya —dice al fin. Simple, sin anestesia.

Suigetsu lo sabe, está de acuerdo; o al menos lo estaría si le pasara a otro, pero no, le está pasando a él.

Niega con la cabeza mientras pide otro trago.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta más para si mismo. Observa como el barman rellena su copa sucia. El líquido amarillento ondea un par de segundos antes hacerse completamente liso en la superficie —¿Para darle gusto? No —declara rotundo, antes de tragarse su bebida de un sorbo. Pide otro y observa nuevamente, como la copa es rellenada.

—No ha sido fácil para ella... —comienza Naruto tratando de hacer de mediador. Es su trabajo, después de todo.

—¡Tampoco lo ha sido para mí! —estalla sin dejar hablar al otro—. Ya paren con el discursito de mierda. «Pobre Karin; tuvo que dejar su carrera», «pobre Karin; con el futuro tan brillante que tenía», «pobre Karin; pasar por algo así tan joven»—. Se mofa fingiendo la voz dos tonos más agudos —¿¡Y yo qué!? Claro, ¡a mí que me lleve el diablo! —ruge golpeando la superficie de madera con la palma abierta. Las copas servidas en la barra tambalean por el golpe y amenazan con caer, regando sus contenidos—. Pero como soy el malo, el patán, el irresponsable. No he escuchado a la primera persona que se compadezca de mí por tener que buscar dos trabajos. No, yo soy el «irresponsable que no se cuidó» y el «desgraciado que no quiso responder». ¿¡Quien les dijo que no quería responder!? ¡Sólo no me quería casar! Y claro, ahora resulta que soy el «insensible que no la entiende, que no la apoya», ¿y a mí quien me apoya? —. El rostro se le pinta en rojo furia y el cúmulo de emociones le brota por la boca, en una cascada incontrolable—. También era mi hijo, maldita sea, ¡a mí también me duele! —finaliza con los ojos acuosos.

Naruto permanece en silencio sin saber que decir. Normalmente soltaría lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero el desborde de ira en el otro le dejó lo suficiente sorprendido para ser capaz de pensar o, mejor dicho, de no hacerlo. Desde que lo conociera, durante sus primeros años de universidad, Suigetsu siempre fue el divertido del grupo, el payaso de la clase; el tipo de personas que no busca cosa distinta a pasar el rato y perder el tiempo en cuanta estupidez se le pase por la cabeza.

Suigetsu respira con dificultad. Siente como el aire viciado del bar le entra y sale de los pulmones con pesadez; el estrés soportado durante los últimos meses hace por fin su manifestación.

Suspira tratando de retomar la calma o al menos, el usual humor burlesco que, por años, le ha servido para canalizar sus emociones. No lo logra; la situación se le fue hace mucho de las manos y ahora es demasiado tarde para fingirse insensible frente a ella.

—Saluda al amargado de mi parte —dice antes de levantarse y dar vuelta hacia la salida. Sin embargo, esa parte masoquista de su ser vuelve a hacer presencia y lo obliga a detenerse a mitad de camino. Gira medio cuerpo y mira a los preocupados ojos azules. Lo que va a decir le taladra bien a dentro, pero se lo debe; el rubio fue, en su momento, uno de los pocos que se alegró de verdad por ellos sin importar las circunstancias—. Por cierto —comienza con la palabra atorada en la garganta—, felicidades —dice finalmente, antes de emprender de nuevo su camino.

•••

Lo despierta el estridente sonido de su teléfono móvil, que anuncia la llamada entrante. Se siente tentado a ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero la insistencia termina por obligarlo a contestar. Aún medio dormido y víctima de un palpitante dolor de cabeza, busca el aparato entre las sábanas revueltas.

Una botella de whiskey vacía se cruza en su camino. El contenido, o al menos lo que quedaba de el mismo, se expande en el cubre lecho blanco como una gran mancha amarillenta.

El móvil sigue sonando.

Suigetsu se lleva una mano al rostro y se frota con fuerza como si eso fuera a despertarle. Entonces se deja caer de nuevo boca abajo sobre el colchón y permite que el adormecimiento de sus músculos termine por mandarlo con Morfeo.

La constante reproducción de _Love Kills_ de _Ramones,_ le impide volver a adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños.

Se levanta nuevamente y recorre la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados. El lugar está hecho un desastre; hay botellas en todas partes y colillas de cigarrillo por doquier, alguno que otro adorno yace tirado y roto y la pequeña nevera está vacía y con la puerta abierta. La _pequeña_ fiestecita le va a salir cara, pero poco o nada le importa eso en este preciso instante; está más interesado en encontrar de una vez por todas el maldito aparatejo, antes de que la melodía de tono termine por reventarle la cabeza.

Da por fin con el móvil, enredado en una sábana anidada en una esquina y contesta la llamada sin detenerse a revisar el remitente.

—¿Qué? —ruge a quien sea que este del otro lado de la línea.

— _Hola, soy yo_ —. Se escucha una voz amable y masculina.

Un cansado suspiro se le escapa de los labios, al reconocer de quien se trata. Se recuesta contra la pared y se deja deslizar hasta llegar al nido de tela. Está cansado, emocional y físicamente cansado.

—¿Qué pasa Juugo? —pregunta sin devolver el saludo.

— _No hemos sabido de ti en los últimos cinco días —_ explica el otro. Después de tantos años de amistad, sería absurdo sorprenderse por la descortesía usual de Suigetsu—. _Comenzábamos_ _a preocuparnos —_ termina.

Suigetsu resopla.

—Sí, seguro —suelta incrédulo—, ¿tú y quien más?

A pesar de ser el tipo de persona extrovertida y fiestera, Suigetsu siempre fue completamente consiente de la mierda de personalidad que se gastaba, como para nunca haberse preguntado el por qué su círculo cercano de amigos era tan reducido. Y ahora con todo el asunto de Karin, quien fue en el pasado parte de tal círculo, el mismo se hizo aún más pequeño.

La única persona, aparte de su futura ex–esposa y Juugo, a quien podía dar el título de amigo, es el malditamente atractivo y absurdamente egocéntrico Uchiha _príncipe de hielo_ Sasuke —apodo dado durante la universidad—, y siendo francos, nunca esperó, ni espera ahora, mucha preocupación por parte de él hacía su persona; por algo tan particular ápodo.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, la única persona en su lista de conocidos que llegaría a mostrar algún tipo de interés en su integridad física vendría siendo, justamente, aquella con quien habla en este preciso instante: el siempre amable, Juugo.

Juugo ríe entendiendo a que se refiere el otro. Lo conoce lo suficiente bien como para saber qué pasa por la peliblanca cabeza.

— _Todos_ —contesta sin inmutarse por el tono agresivo de su amigo—. _Naruto–kun me ha preguntado por ti._

Suigetsu rueda los ojos.

—¿Que acuerdo quiere proponerme ahora la bruja? —. Uzumaki es el abogado de Karin, Karin quiere liberarse de su matrimonio tan rápido como sea posible; no hay que ser un genio para atar cabos. Juugo es demasiado buena persona y eso lo hace pecar de ingenuo.

— _Nada de eso —_ insiste Juugo—. _Hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida de Menma; Naruto–kun me ha pedido que te invite. Sasuke también quiere que vayas._

Aquello toma por sorpresa al peliblanco. Si bien esperaba que el Uchiha le invitara por mera cortesía, jamás imaginó que Uzumaki pensara en él, menos aún, siendo primo de Karin.

—¿Karin irá? —. La pregunta era en si misma, bastante tonta. La pelirroja es el único familiar viva del rubio y viceversa; por supuesto que irá. Lo más probable es que ya esté inflando globos y esas cosas, junto a la amiga de cabello rosa chicle con la que Naruto y Sasuke estudiaron en la infancia.

— _Está allá desde medio día—._ Lo dicho—, _pero igual deberías venir._

La idea no suena mal, pero tampoco termina de convencerlo. Ir sería exponerse a confrontar a Karin, de quien no ha sabido nada desde la pelea que tuvieron cinco días antes, cuando declaró que no firmaría los papeles de divorcio; pero de no ir, terminaría hundiéndose en su propia miseria, tal como hizo durante eso últimos cinco días.

—Iré —acepta antes de colgar.

Quién sabe, quizá la velada no sea tan mala.

•••

Se para frente al gran portón con el cabello engominado hacia atrás y su vieja, pero inseparable, chaqueta de cuero al hombro. Ya ha tocado el timbre, pero pasan más de dos minutos y nadie ha venido a abrirle. No desespera, o al menos trata de no hacerlo; sabe bien cuán grande es la antigua mansión Uchiha y es consiente que, desde la sala de visitas hasta portón de entrada, se tardan unos diez minutos en llegar, cuando se va con prisa.

Se entretiene y distrae, re–descubriendo la madera tallada de la puerta y se divierte al encontrar la fina placa con el apellido « _Uchiha»_ grabado en la superficie metálica. No es que no hubiera ido antes a la gran casona, pero no puede enviar soltar una pequeña carcajada, al leer, junto al apellido de su amigo, un: «y _Uzumaki»,_ garabateado en naranja sobre la antes blanca pared.

El matrimonio es una cosa de locos. A él le hizo perder su buen humor y Sasuke, al parecer, se lo dio en color naranja.

Los minutos pasan. Se siente tentado a dar media vuelta y largarse de ahí mientras todavía tiene tiempo, pero una parte si mismo lo obliga quedarse. Aunque esta vez no está seguro si es su lado masoquista o esa pequeña porción de adulto _maduro_ que, supone, tiene en alguna parte de su ser.

Aun contempla la idea de irse cuando, por fin, el portón se abre.

Una cabellera rosada se asoma tras la madera y una enorme sonrisa por parte de la amiga de Sasuke le da la bienvenida.

—¡Viniste! —exclama la mujer nada más verlo—. Me alegra verte —dice con confianza antes de terminar de salir y envolverlo en un cálido abrazo.

Suigetsu levanta una ceja confusa ante la muestra de afecto. Si bien conoce a la mujer desde hace años, no puede catalogarla con exactitud entre su grupo de _amigos._ Si mucho habrá entablado un par de fugaces conversaciones con ella, durante alguna fiesta o reunión social; conversaciones que no pasaban del tema recurrente « _Sasuke–kun_ » y que, siendo honesto, le aburrían bastante.

—Sí, seguro —dice incómodo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante el efusivo saludo— eh... —¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Sakura —completa ella sin parecer molesta porque el otro no recordará su nombre.

—Sakura —repite Suigetsu sin pena—. Soy malo para los nombres—. Se limita explicar encogiéndose de hombros.

La pelirrosa está a punto de replicar que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y que, a estas alturas, ya debería sabérselo; pero se contiene. Naruto le pidió fuera amable con el hombre y bueno, si es Naruto quien lo pide...

—No importa —finge la mejor de sus sonrisas y, haciendo uso de una sola mano, termina de abrir el portón para dar espacio al otro—. Pasa, por favor.

Suigetsu abre los ojos y traga saliva. Sabe por experiencia que tan pesada es la enorme puerta de madera. Años atrás, durante su época de instituto superior, se vio en la necesidad, junto con Juugo, de abrir el portón de forma manual, luego de que el sistema mecánico se estropeara como daño colateral a una broma gastada al Uchiha; ¿el castigo? Abrir por él la puerta hasta que el mecanismo fuera arreglado. Necesitó la ayuda de Juugo en cada ocasión, e incluso así, tardaban casi quince minutos en lograr abrir la entrada.

—El idiota de Naruto daño el automático esta mañana —comenta Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa, al notar la sorpresa en los ojos violetas—. He sido la encargada de la puerta desde eso—. Sonríe con fingida inocencia, para después cerrar de golpe el portón, una vez Suigetsu terminó de atravesarlo.

La madera se estrella con fuerza, provocando un estruendo que le vibra a Suigetsu en los oídos. ¿¡Cuanta fuerza tiene esa mujer!?

Un poco asustado ante la demostración de poder físico, obliga a sus pies a seguir al monstruo... es decir, a la chica, hacia la segunda entrada de la residencia.

Acotación necesaria: el desgraciado de Uchiha _príncipe de hielo_ Sasuke, tiene dinero hasta para limpiarse su fino y pálido trasero.

Llegan finalmente a entrada de la mansión, que mantiene abierta. Suigetsu da un último vistazo a la imponente fachada tradicional, tratando de no sentir envidia por la familia asquerosamente adinerada en que le tocó nacer a su amigo; no es como si eso le hiciera la vida más fácil a Sasuke, después de todo.

La historia es demasiado larga y dramáticamente telenovelesca como para ponerse a pensar en ella justo ahora; sin embargo, la memoria humana también es una cosa de locos —como el matrimonio— y la resume por él en cuestión de un instante.

Sasuke nació como el segundo hijo de la familia principal de un clan con ascendentes dinásticos. Algo sobre un parentesco directo con un emperador o algo así. Sus padres fueron brutalmente asesinados cuando el pequeño amargado tenía sólo siete años y su hermano mayor fue inculpado por el crimen; años después se descubrió la inocencia del mismo, quien murió al poco tiempo por una enfermedad congénita y degenerativa de los ojos... y bueno, literal, una novela mexicana de la tarde. A todo lo anterior se le suma que el pequeño Uchiha creció para descubrir que le gusta morder almohada y ahora vive su final feliz junto a su amigo de toda la vida —también huérfano— Uzumaki _sonrisitas solares_ Naruto, el primo de Karin; aunque de eso se enteraron después.

Y eso lo trae al presente.

Las voces de los invitados se hacen cada vez más audibles a medida que atraviesan los laberínticos pasillos de la mansión. Finalmente logran llegar a la habitación en que se realiza la celebración.

La escena le resultaría bizarra a cualquiera que conociera al dueño de la casa: globos de diversos colores cuelgan de las paredes y techo, enredados en tiras enroscadas de ese papel colorido cuyo nombre Suigetsu nunca logró recordar; en una esquina, un montón de paquetes envueltos en papeles brillantes con grandes moños, se apilan unos sobre otros, dando una sensación bastante inestable a la estructura; en otra esquina, cuatro hombres, dos de aspecto sombrío, uno con obvio y notorio aburrimiento y un cuarto de apariencia solemne, lucen en sus cabezas puntiagudos gorros de fiesta; y para rematar, en una tercera esquina, un loco de enterizo verde y peinado de coco hace lagartijas en honor al celebrado. Pero la guinda del pastel, esa que le hace olvidar a Suigetsu la mierda de año que ha tenido hasta la fecha, es la imagen de portada en todo el centro de la habitación: el serio, amargado, egocéntrico, narcisista, frío, egoísta y gruñón Uchiha _príncipe_ _de hielo_ Sasuke —jamás se cansará de ese ápodo—, acuna entre sus brazos un bulto azul celeste que no para de llorar, mientras canta con desespero una vieja canción de cuna que no parece hacer el mínimo efecto.

La carcajada estalla antes de que su cerebro sea capaz de procesar cualquier otra cosa. Antes de darse cuenta, se ha tirado al piso y llora de la risa, mientras se sostiene el estómago que, después del primer minuto, ya comienza a dolerle.

Olviden el «príncipe de hielo». De ahora en más, será Uchiha _madre de casa desesperada_ Sasuke.

•••

Después de la primera bizarra impresión, la celebración transcurre con normalidad.

Invitados que vienen y van; felicidades a los nuevos padres; Uzumaki mostrando, una y otra vez, el certificado de adopción enmarcado en la pared; las discusiones acostumbradas del _feliz_ matrimonio; Uchiha Menma llorando sin descanso, Uchiha Menma riendo por los gestos divertidos de los tíos Lee y Kiba, Uchiha Menma jalando el cabello de las tías Ino y Hinata, Uchiha Menma dormido, Uchiha Menma llorando de nuevo. En fin, mucho de Uchiha Menma.

Aunque Suigetsu debía reconocer, muy a su pesar, que el mocoso era adorable.

¿Y Karin? Bueno, a Karin no la vio en toda la noche.

Suspira con cansancio mientras se recuesta en la ventana. El no haberse topado con la bruja debería aliviarlo, y no. Una parte de él —la masoquista—, desea verla así lo único que se desarrolle de eso sea una pelea de proporciones épicas que le agrien la noche. Igual le parece raro que, siendo Karin la única tía _de verdad_ del celebrado, no se encuentre entre los asistentes de la fiesta.

—Suigetsu—. La profunda voz de Sasuke se escucha a sus espaldas.

No gira, pero tampoco es necesario. El azabache se recuesta junto a él manteniendo esa expresión indescifrable que tanto le caracteriza.

El silencio reina entre ellos, uno de esos incómodos que nadie se atreve romper pero que todos quieren termine.

—Felicidades —dice al fin Suigetsu.

—Gracias —contesta Sasuke.

El peliblanco sonríe. Es la primera vez que el Uchiha le agradece por algo, y se conocen desde el instituto medio.

Silencio.

—Arregla tus problemas con Karin —ordena de pronto el azabache.

Suigetsu le mira molesto e indignado. Es el colmo que el muy imbécil de Sasuke, se crea en el derecho de interferir en algo como eso. Desde siempre el Uchiha se comportó con ellos como si fuese un ser superior, como si estuviera por encima de todos.

La ira se deshace en cuanto conecta con el par negro. Aquella no es una mirada de superioridad, sino de pura preocupación.

Suigetsu vuelve a mirar hacia afuera con la confusión apoderándose de su cuerpo. Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.

—No te confundas —comienza—, Naruto ha estado demasiado estresado desde que lleva el caso y ya va siendo hora de que lo solucionen —termina, para luego añadir: —Karin se ha escondido en la cocina desde que llegaste. Ya sabes dónde queda.

Suigetsu tarda en procesar la información, lo que Sasuke en volver con su esposo e hijo.

 _Así que, escondiéndose, ¿eh? Tks, bruja._

•••

Tal como dijo Sasuke, encuentra a Karin refugiada en la cocina. Al principio la pelirroja no nota su presencia, y cuando se da cuenta de que no está sola, comienza a hablar de alguna estupidez referente a la comida, como si creyera que se trataba de otra persona.

Suigetsu se mantiene en silencio, viendo como Karin presta su atención a algo en la estufa. Habría que ser idiota para dejar a Karin preparar la comida. Sin embargo, la entrega que la pelirroja parece poner él lo que sea que esté preparando, le revuelve bien adentro del pecho.

Sasuke tiene razón, ya es hora de arreglar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

—Karin—. La llama. Se sorprende de cuán serena se escucha su propia voz en ese momento.

Karin gira con rapidez y el terror pintado en el rostro. Hace cinco días quería matarlo y ahora le tiene miedo. Ni el mejor psicoloco del mundo podría entender cómo funciona la cabeza de una mujer y, más específicamente, la cabeza de Karin.

—Tenemos que hablar —comienza Suigetsu, sin estar seguro de que aquellas fuesen las palabras indicadas para dar un inicio seguro a la siguiente conversación.

Entonces la ira vuelve a adueñarse de la pelirroja. Karin frunce el entrecejo y rechina los dientes.

—Si no vienes a decirme que firmarás los papeles del divorcio —sisea—, mejor lárgate antes que decida enviudar en vez de divorciarme—. Lo amenaza alcanzando uno de los cuchillos en el mesón.

Suigetsu resopla con desespero, eso de _hablar_ con Karin siempre incluye algún tipo de daño a su integridad física. Sin embargo, se contiene de responder a la amenaza; vino a terminar con el asunto, no a empeorarlo.

—Firmaré —suelta con el orgullo agrietado en su interior.

—¡Entonces larg...! —. Karin tarda en asimilar la palabra —¿Qué?

—¡Voy a firmar! ¿Feliz? —repite con impaciencia.

Karin permanece en silencio, sin poder terminar de creer lo que escucha.

—Firmaré, con una condición.

No todo podía ser tan bello.

La mujer lo mira con suspicacia y desconfianza. Algo trama, lo siente.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta a la defensiva.

—Dime por qué —pide sin titubeos. Jamás se le dio una razón por la cual el precipitado divorcio y quería saber el porqué.

—¿Que no es obvio? —. Karin parece molesta, pero en realidad está cansada, y mucho —Quedé embarazada, nos casamos; perdí al niño, ¿creíste que nos quedaríamos jugando a la casita? —suelta fingiendo no le afecta—. Además, no querías casarte desde el principio.

Eso es cierto.

—No quise nada de esto desde el principio—. Se sincera al fin—; ni el embarazo, ni la boda... ni el divorcio.

Los ojos carmín de la mujer comienzan a aguarse, pero se contiene; al igual que él, desea terminar con eso de una vez.

—Acabaríamos matándonos si nos quedamos juntos —dice Karin sintiendo el corazón pesado.

Suigetsu asiente, está de acuerdo.

Sin más que decir, el peliblanco da media vuelta. Y ahí está, su lado masoquista.

—¿Sabes? —. Como al casarse: decirlo ahora o callar para siempre—. Me emocionaba un poco eso de tener una familia—. Porque él tampoco tiene padres; porque el Uchiha _príncipe_ _de hielo_ Sasuke, el _siempre amable_ Juugo y la _bruja zanahoria_ Karin, son lo único que tiene en el mundo.

—Lo somos—. Se apresura a decir Karin antes de perderlo de vista—; aún somos familia.

Y eso a Suigetsu le basta. Parece poco, pero es mucho.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

Primero que nada, gracias por leer.

Decir que el título viene de la imagen, porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

 **#SeSuplicanCríticas**


End file.
